Sempiternal
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: This is sempiternal. Eternal, unchanging, everlasting. This is Colby and Jon. The monster and the demon. The soul-deep struggle that only one of them might win. And yet, they know it will continue. Eternal, unchanging, everlasting. [m/m slash, sex, violence, be warned!]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I want to preface this by saying a few things:

Firstly, this is my first foray into slash in a few years. This is my first foray in to wrestling slash _ever_. So apologizes in advance if I'm a little bit rusty.  
Secondly, I'm incredibly intimidated by all of you amazing Death girls but I'm also incredibly inspired by you all to write my own.  
Thirdly, I'm pretty sure my sister is going to annihilate my face if I don't post this sooner than later. So here it goes.  
Fourthly, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm not really 100% sure what direction I want to take this, but I really like it and I'm proud of how it's going so far.

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is a portrait of a tortured you and I.**

Colby sits and watches him. The sun is long gone, and the moon is full tonight. High and round in the sky, it casts it's pale light into the room through open curtains. He sleeps, peaceful yet still tortured. He shifts and groans, little pants of air slipping between gently parted lips, quiet as the night. He's fitful again, and this is nothing new - it's just how he is. There's sweat on his brow, tiny droplets in a messy line, dripping down the slope of his forehead, catching in his eyelashes. He never screams, just shoots upright, eyes wide and cloudy, thin rings of blue-gray swallowed almost completely by his pupils.

"Another nightmare?" Colby says from his chair, his feet crossed causally, glancing over at his lover.

"Fuck off,"

His eyes harden as his pupils contract to normal. He is haunted, always. Speaking of it is forbidden, but sometimes Colby likes to press his luck. He watches, intent as always, as his lover punches a pillow into an acceptable shape and stuffs it under his head, turning away as he settles in again to try and sleep.

"Are you fucking coming to bed or what?" His voice is raspy and slurred with sleep, but still demanding.

Colby smiles and stands, stripping off his jeans. "Yes, Jon, of course."

Ever the dutiful boyfriend - or, fuck buddy, he still isn't quite sure - Colby climbs into bed behind his tall, blonde lover. He wraps an arm around Jon's waist, only to have it shoved away. Colby makes a fist, shoving it hard in between Jon's shoulder blades, the knuckle of his middle finger poked out, pressing against a tender spot there. Jon hisses at him and Colby presses harder until Jon swears at him and, grudgingly, allows Colby to put his arm around him. Jon would never admit it, but he needs Colby to hold him while he sleeps, if he wants to sleep at all. Colby's demons keep Jon's on the run long enough for him to rest his mind and he knows Colby needs it too. Colby's demons like to play, and Jon's are their favorite mate. Colby presses his lips to the back of Jon's neck and that seems to relax him. The tension slowly slides from his shoulders as Colby's lips move down his neck, his fingers press at smooth, soft skin just beneath the waistband of Jon's shorts.

"No," Jon grunts. He grabs Colby's wrist, drags his hand away and rests it on his chest. "Not tonight."

Colby pouts but doesn't push this time. He rests his head against Jon's and breathes deep his lover's scent. Colby can still smell the harshness of the cigarettes he smoked before bed clinging to Jon's hair and something about that comforts him. Jon always smells the same, always like cigarettes and warm spicy things. The familiarity and the steady thump of Jon's heart under his hand lulls him to sleep after some time.

* * *

Jon is awake first in the morning, standing on the balcony of their hotel room, a cigarette jammed between his lips. He stares at Colby through the glass, lying flat on his belly, one arm tucked underneath him, the other reaching for the body that should have been next to him. The pretty curls of his hair all spread out everywhere because he forgot to tie it back last night. Colby's a beautiful thing, Jon decides. With his golden skin and lean, well defined body. And those eyes? Damn those eyes. It was like staring into some lost galaxy, an endless sea of deep brown that ended right in the center of his soul. His filthy, twisted soul, the thing about Colby that Jon loves the most.

So many look at Colby and see a sweet, patient, caring man, but Jon knows the truth. Colby is just another lost soul, like him. Hurt and twisted, a monster lives inside him, yet somehow, Colby's just that good at hiding it. But that's not what Jon wants, he wants Colby's monster right at the surface, just like his. He wants war. He wants these beasts to fight, that way, one might destroy the other, or they might destroy each other and at least one of them would be free.

Colby hasn't moved when Jon walks back into the room. Jon leans close over him, staring at his sleeping face. His breath shifts one little curl constantly and it's almost unbearably cute. Jon is always fascinated, maybe even a little jealous, of the way Colby sleeps. Like he's really resting and his mind is at ease. He doesn't have the nightmares that Jon does, not yet at least. Violent, gory, brutal things and blood always on his hands. Colby's blood. That gorgeous face that Jon likes so much is massacred, reduced to broken, bloody bits. The body Colby works so hard to maintain is shredded to pieces, and when the demon's claws fade away, Jon sees his own hands. His pale hands that bear more scars than he can count, covered in Colby's blood, his skin under the nails. That's what always wakes Jon. The blood, the skin, the pieces of muscle hanging between his long, crooked fingers. He wakes up because he's _scared_. Really fucking scared. That happening would be the worst possible scenario. He couldn't be the first one to destroy. He needed Colby to rip him apart first.

"Why are you staring at me?" Colby mumbles, half his face still buried in the pillow.

"Because you're pretty," Jon answers flippantly. He grabs a handful of Colby's hair and yanks his face off the pillow, leaning close. "Pretty little monster."

Colby grunts when Jon shoves him back down and kicks his feet out from under the comforter, aiming for Jon's legs. Jon catches his ankle and pulls him out of the bed, dropping him on the floor in a tangle of sheets and awkward limbs. Colby growls and wraps his legs around Jon's and reaches up to grab his arms. He rocks, back and forth until Jon's balance is unhinged and he lands on the floor on his ass with a loud thud. Jon struggles to free his arms from Colby's grasp, but his younger lover has him trapped. Colby scrambles to his knees, and pins Jon's arms to the floor with them. Colby sits triumphantly on Jon's stomach, his black and blonde hair a curly mess all over his head but he's grinning behind the two-toned curtain.

Jon allows this because he isn't quite sure whether it's really Colby, or the monster inside and he wants to find out. Colby's monster is aggressive and mischievous but every bit as dangerous as the one that lives inside Jon.

Jon gets his answer when Colby leans down and kisses him. Colby's short nails dig into Jon's bare chest. Scratching, gouging like he's trying to get at something. Jon groans but thrashes beneath Colby, in an attempt to throw him off. Colby lets out a snarl against his lips and takes an open palm, and slams it against Jon's chest. The blow knocks the wind out of him and Colby sucks it down, his lips still attached to Jon's.

It's the monster today. _Pretty little monster_.

Jon lets Colby continue to devour him despite the fact that he can hardly breathe. His heart is racing and there's little white spots dancing in front of his eyes and he feels like he's floating. One of Colby's hands wraps around his chin, fingers digging into his cheeks as he wrenches his jaw open. It gives Jon a precious second to draw in a breath before Colby's tongue invades his mouth. Colby licks Jon's teeth and the inside of his cheeks, sucking down the taste of his cigarettes. Colby's hand strays away from Jon's face since he's holding his mouth open on his own just the way he wants. His hand lays around Jon's neck gently, innocently, treading on thin ice.

A warning growl rumbles up Jon's throat and Colby feels it vibrate against his hand. Colby bites Jon's bottom lip and caresses that long, delicate column of his throat gently. Colby's free hand is in Jon's hair, tugging those sandy locks and scratching at his scalp. Jon groans when Colby's lips graze along his jaw. Colby drags his tongue along the shell of Jon's ear, his teeth catching Jon's earlobe.

"I'm a monster," Colby murmurs, the hand on Jon's throat tightens quickly, squeezing. Colby nuzzles at Jon's cheek as his lover chokes for air. "Yeah I'm a monster. I'm _your_ monster."

Jon hates and loves the feeling. His lungs screaming for the precious air he needed, his brain dancing with consciousness. Colby squeezes harder, sealing his lips around Jon's again, cutting off any source of oxygen he could hope for. Jon groans and thrashes in earnest this time, the edges of his vision going hazy. Colby doesn't stop, doesn't let go until he absolutely has to. He knows there'll be hell to pay when Jon regains himself but that's what he wants. His monster wants to play and the only way to satisfy it is to make Jon's angry, to make Jon want to punish him. Colby welcomes the danger, embraces it deep in his soul.

And he waits. Colby sits and waits for Jon to start breathing normally again. He waits for the moment that will freeze his blood and send those familiar sick, sweet chills down his spine. Jon opens his eyes and they're almost completely black. Jon's pupils have almost swallowed the clear blue of his irises and there's danger in those black depths. Colby's heart hammers in his chest, thrilled and eager. The snarl that comes up out of Jon is a primal, deep thing that resonates through Colby's body. Jon shifts back and forth and Colby finally allows himself to be unseated. Jon sits up, his hands shoot out to grab Colby, his fingers digging into lean muscles surrounding his ribs. Jon shoves Colby backward, slamming his lover into the bed and Jon's on him before he can blink. Jon wraps both of his hands around Colby's neck, as he holds him up, bent awkwardly against the bed.

"Hurt me." Colby chokes out and the words drive Jon a little crazier.

"You stupid little shit," Jon snarls. "I'm going to fucking tear you apart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Punish you with pleasure, pleasure you with pain.**

Sometimes Colby wonders when parts of him are bound to bedposts or whatever structure Jon finds suitable, why he lets this happen. Then, when the hurts turn to pleasure and he wears his cuts and bruises like badges of honor, he realizes, he remembers, how much he loves it, how much he needs it. The monster needs feeding, he needs punishing, and Jon doesn't hesitate to administer it.

Colby is trapped and exposed. Naked on his knees on the bed with his arms stretched out above his head, bound at the wrists by his own belt. Jon found some way to thread the end of his belt through that stupid decorative headboard and tied the other end around his wrists. Rough leather bites into sensitive skin and its a glorious feeling.

"Stupid, stupid boy," Jon mutters. Colby hears the clink of something metallic ring through the room and a thrill crawls down his spine and settles in his gut. "You asked for this. Just remember."

Colby hears that metallic clink again but before he can try to identify the sound, pain flares hot and bright against his back. The monster inside him roars but the sound that comes out of Colby is something much smaller and desperate. Pain screams through him again and he writhes and pulls against his restraints. Colby whines and squirms and parts of him are _throbbing_. His back, his heart, his cock. Everything at once. Jon strikes him again and Colby feels his body arch, feels moisture on his back and knows that Jon's broken skin.

"This is what you wanted," Jon says each word punctuated with another strike. Colby groans and pulls against the belt around his wrists. His hips sway pitifully as moans, desperate for more. "You asked for me to hurt you. Does it fucking hurt, Colby?!"

"Yes," Colby whines faintly as he pressed his forehead into the comforter. "More... please."

Jon whips him across the shoulders and Colby swears he feels his skin split. Colby's moan is loud and raspy. Jon smiles even if Colby can't see it. He loves to see his lover this way. Bound, constricted, achingly hard and mewling for more. He hits Colby again, the studs on the belt he was using bite deliciously into Colby's perfect skin, instantly raising red welts that would be prominent bruises in the morning. Jon stands back and surveys his work. Colby's back is raw and red and some spots are bleeding. Colby's shoulders heave with his heavy breaths, his fists are clenched tight and he's goddamn whimpering. Jon drops the belt to the floor and creeps around the side of the bed. He grabs a handful of Colby's hair and wrenches his head back. Colby's face is euphoric, his eyes dilated blissfully. Jon leans in and licks the long column of Colby's throat. He feels Colby shudder, hears his breath blow out in one of those sweet little moans.

"I love the way you love this," Jon muses, his fingers tighten in Colby's hair. "You filthy little fuck." Jon shakes Colby's head back and forth a couple of times before shoving him face first into the bed and holding him there for a few heartbeats. "You dirty whore."

Colby gasps when Jon lets him up. Jon moves to Colby's side, he makes his fingers into purposeful claws and drags his nails down Colby's back. Colby screams when Jon digs in to the fresh welts on his back but the sensation makes him dizzy. Jon grazes his nails along Colby's lower back and watches him squirm. Colby moans Jon's name. It's a pathetic sound.

"What do you want," Jon croons, he pressed his thumbs into the welts and Colby all but weeps with delight. "Tell me, Colby. What so you want?"

"Please," Colby whines, straining against his bindings. "I need... fucking need it."

"Need what, little monster? Tell me." Jon says. He pets Colby's hair a few times before gathering those curls in his hand and yanking his face up. "Fucking say it."

"Fucking fuck me," Colby breathes desperately. "Do it now. I fucking need it."

Jon grins and licks Colby's cheek as he releases his hair. Jon strips off what remains of his clothes and kneels on the bed behind Colby. Jon presses close and Colby immediately shifts his hips against Jon's, groaning shamelessly at the feeling of Jon's rigid flesh against him. Jon wraps his arms around Colby's torso and drags his nails down his chest and stomach. Colby whimpers and squirms and shoves what part of his body he can move at Jon. Jon lays a firm smack against Colby's ass, adding yet another red mark to Colby's body. Jon grabs a handful of Colby's hair in one hand and wraps his fist around his cock with the other. Colby lets out another cry, his body tensing, his bound arms shaking.

Jon strokes Colby's length a few times, reveling in the music of his moans. Jon releases Colby's hair and gropes at the bed beside Colby's knee, looking for the bottle of lube placed there earlier. Colby huffs irritably when Jon takes his hand off his cock and Jon laughs.

"Patience, little monster," Jon whispers as he prepares himself and Colby. "You're so eager. You just can't wait, can you?"

Colby practically howls his pleasure when Jon pushes a finger inside him. Colby lets his body go lax with a deep groan, accepting the intrusion of Jon's digit into him. Jon slides another finger inside, stretching and slowly, painfully slowly, fucking Colby with his fingers. Colby moans and pulls at the belt around his wrists as his hips buck back at Jon, desperate for his touch, desperate for more. Jon laughs again at the disappointment that was clear in his cry when Jon pulls his fingers out, leaving him empty. Jon picks up the bottle of lube again, coating his cock and throwing the bottle to the floor. Jon digs the fingers of one hand into Colby's hip, guiding himself inside Colby with the other.

The noise that comes out of Colby's mouth is unbelievable. Like he's never had Jon inside of him before. It sounds almost between a moan and a scream and it's strangled, crawling up from the pit of his stomach. Jon digs his other hand into Colby's hip, controlling him, moving him just the way he wanted as he thrust in and out of him. Hard and deep and fast, Jon fucks Colby like he's trying to break him in half. The sounds that come out of Colby's mouth are marvelous things. Deep growls and grunts intermixed with high keening moans that make Jon a little crazy.

Jon can see Colby's arms shaking, his muscles exhausted from hanging in the position he's been trussed to. But Jon just fucks him harder and harder. He watches Colby's body vibrate with the force of it all, and bathes in the sound of his moans and skin slapping skin. Jon drinks in the tension in the air, the smell of sweat and sex and Colby's blood as he watches it _drip_, _drip_, _drip_ onto the comforter from the wounds on his back. Colby pulls at his bindings, his arms thrash wildly. If he isn't careful he'll rip the headboard off the wall, but that might be what he's trying to do. What the monster is trying to do. The beast is at the surface, underneath Colby's skin, gulping down the chaos, the pain, the pleasure, feeding it back to Colby.

Jon gives it everything it wants. Knows it won't be satisfied until it's got everything. He knows his own beast won't be satisfied until he takes every bit of what Colby's has. Jon's demon is still angry, it wants to hurt Colby more. Jon rakes his nails down Colby's battered back again, digging deep, tearing up more skin.

_Break, goddammit! Break him!_ His demon screams. And Jon continues.

Colby's back is a raw mess when Jon regains some semblance of control. His dark-haired lover screams, thrashes, and yanks at that damn belt. And all the while, Jon fucks Colby relentlessly. Jon drags the nails of one hand down Colby's chest and stomach again and once more finds his hand wrapped around his cock. Colby's blindingly, painfully hard and leaking and he weeps something pitiful when Jon begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Colby's arms sag weakly.

Jon feels Colby's body tense beneath him. He feels the release boiling hot at the surface. The hand around Colby's cock is firm and fast. Colby's body arches rigidly, he throws his head back as far as he can and the sound that comes from him is unreal. He's _howling_ and gasping and groaning as he cums, hot and thick over Jon's hand. Colby's body goes almost completely limp, but for the shaking Jon causes as he fucks him until he cums, heartbreakingly hard and buried deep inside that beautiful monster.

It's a few minutes before Jon regains himself and pulls himself out of Colby. Jon puts his feet shakily on the ground and moves to the top of the bed to finally untie his lover. Colby collapses, spent and weak, and he feels boneless. Jon admires the battlefield of Colby's back for a long moment. Bruises and scratches litter almost every inch and couldn't be happier.

Jon pushes Colby to his other side and stretches out on the bed next to him. Colby manages, with some difficulty, to peel his eyelids apart and look at Jon. A faint smile graces his lips and he reaches a shaking arm over to brush pieces of sweaty hair from Jon's forehead.

"Fuck I needed that," Colby mumbles and a huge yawn follows it. "I know you did too."

Jon doesn't disagree. He takes Colby in his arms and pulls him close, supporting his exhausted body. Both of their demons are satisfied for now.

But it's only a matter of time before they're back for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.**

Jon remembers being confused when he first met Colby's family. His parents are nice enough people but there's positively no resemblance between them. His mother is a beautiful woman, blonde haired and green-eyed. His father is tall and also fair-haired but with dark eyes. His brother and sister are twins who look much like his parents where he doesn't.

"I'm adopted," Colby explains in a rush when Jon's expression turns to one of confusion. "These are the only parents I've ever known."

This was almost seven months ago. And today, Colby seems frustrated by something. He invites Jon over to his apartment and is sitting on the couch, glaring at a big brown envelope on the coffee table when Jon arrives. Jon walks right in because the door is unlocked and he knows Colby doesn't mind. He sits down on the couch beside him and follows his eyes to the parcel on the table. Colby's eyes are narrowed and his arms look tense.

"Which dog shit in your Cheerios?" Jon says trying to shake some of the tension from the room.

Colby slides him a glance and he isn't amused. "I asked my parents to help me do some digging. To find out where I really come from. I thought... maybe you... fuck, I dunno. Maybe you could just be here while I look through this shit."

"Well I'm here," Jon says and shrugs. "Go ahead."

Colby blows out an irritated breath and picks up the envelope. He breaks the seal and reaches inside, pulling out a handful of documents. The first one on top is a photocopy of a paper that looks old. It's all in a different language that Jon doesn't immediately understand. But Colby does.

"This is my birth certificate," He murmurs, studying it closely. "My original one... well a copy of it. I'm from Argentina."

"No shit? Can you read that?" Jon asks.

"Yeah, mostly," Colby says. "My Spanish is a little rusty but it's good enough. Born May 28, 1986 in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Well, that's something."

"Explains why you're so fucking dark all the time," Jon jokes, smiling at Colby. "And why you're so goddamn sexy."

Colby rolls his eyes but offers a little smile. "My mother's name is Delia Lopez. My father's name is Stavros Suarez. That's a weird fucking name."

"Sounds a little Greek to me," Jon says. He stares at the paper in Colby's hands. "Maybe your Dad's half Greek or something."

Colby shrugs and sets the copy of his birth certificate aside. The next documents he lays out are copies of his adoption records. Silently, Colby reads over them for a long stretch of time, looking increasingly confused as he does.

"This just... doesn't fucking make sense," Colby mutters as he shifts through the papers. "This says, according to Iowa laws, I had to live with my parents for 180 days before they could adopt me. Fine, right? But then this says it was a private adoption."

"Why is that weird? I don't get it?" Jon asks.

"Because then that means my parents _knew_ my birth parents and never told me," Colby says. "I didn't come from some orphanage in Argentina or some shit like that."

"Okay... that's a little weird." Jon says.

"I know," Colby shifts through the pile of papers before another one catches his eye. "Release of parental rights... it's only signed by my Dad..."

"So then your parents knew your Dad?" Jon asks, glancing at the paper. He pulls out his phone, tapping the virtual letters on its face. There's something he wants to know.

"Seems so. But then what the fuck about my Mother? Is she fucking dead or something?" Colby says, roughly running his fingers through his hair. "I guess they knew him long enough to adopt me from him..."

"Hmm, not necessarily," Jon says. He shows Colby the website he's pulled up on his phone. "Iowa adoption laws say that the birth father can anonymously surrender a newborn."

Colby pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly. "So then lets try and piece this together. My Dad comes over here - to fucking Iowa of all places - from Argentina with me when I'm a baby. He surrenders me to this family and I never hear from him again. But what about my Mom?"

Jon shrugs as he looks through a few of the papers. He come across another that's written entirely in Spanish and hands it to Colby. "Can you read that?"

Colby studies it for a few moments. He struggles to keep his face neutral as he reads. "It's a release of parental rights form from Argentina. Signed by my Mom."

Jon states at Colby, watching his expression harden. Jon gets it now, why Colby wanted him to be there. "Oh fuck..."

"They just didn't want me," Colby says his voice is flat and dead sounding. "They signed me away and left me with a bunch of strangers. I was just a fucking baby. Like... what the fuck? Did he just leave me on a doorstep or something?"

"I know this isn't gonna make you feel any better. But that's a possibility. Iowa has what's called a 'safe haven' law. Which is how your birth Father could give you up when you were a baby." Jon says cautiously.

"Fuck!" Colby yells, throwing the papers down. He pushes out of his seat and starts pacing. One of his dogs follows his every move as he does, thinking he's playing until Colby shoos it away. "Why the fuck did I do this? Why the fuck did I think this was a good idea?"

"You wanted to know where you came from," Jon says, standing up and grabbing him by the shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with that. And yeah, it wasn't a good thing you found out. But at least now you know what you're made of. Where you're from."

Colby's shoulders sag and he leans his head against Jon's cheek. Jon's surprised, even a little uncomfortable with his action. "Why didn't they want me?"

Colby's voice is heartbreaking. He sounds utterly defeated and depressed. Jon's hesitant when he wraps his arms around Colby's body and pulls him close. Jon's even more surprise when he feels something wet drip down the neck of his t-shirt. Jon pulls Colby back and the younger man refuses to look at him. Jon grabs Colby by the cheeks and forces their eyes to meet and there's tears in Colby's eyes. He shoves Jon away and turns his back to him.

"Hey. This is why you wanted me here, isn't it?" Jon says.

"No. I don't know. I guess," Colby mutters, his voice is choked and sad. "I don't want you to see me fucking cry though."

Jon chuckles. "I've seen you do worse things than cry, Colby," He's surprised by the softness of his voice. Jon closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around Colby again. "I know it sucks, feeling like your parents didn't give a shit. I know how that is. I get it. I _lived_ with my birth Mother and she couldn't give two shits less about me. So your birth parents gave you up. Maybe they had their reasons. Maybe it was for the better for you. Maybe they're shitty people. But it doesn't matter now. You know where you come from, where you were born. You can put that demon to bed."

Colby laughs and it's a harsh, bitter sound. "You know I can't do that. I can't put any of my demons to bed."

Jon sighs, his breath shifting Colby's hair. "I know. But it felt like the right thing to say."

Colby leans against Jon, trying to relax into his embrace. Jon presses his mouth against the side of Colby's neck, he sucks on the soft skin there. One of Colby's favorite spots. Colby groans softly and Jon feels some of the tension ease from his shoulders. Jon pushes his hand up Colby's shirt, sliding his palms along the expanse of his chest. Jon pinches Colby's nipples hard and tight between his fingers and Colby squirms, his breath coming out in little desperate pants. Jon nips at Colby's neck while he continues to suck on that same spot, knowing there'd be a mark there later. That's what he wanted, what he liked to do. Marking Colby up was one of Jon's favorite things, and Colby never objected.

"I know what you need," Jon whispers against the skin of Colby's neck. He hasn't let go of his nipples and pinches harder. Colby writhes and moans. "I know what you want right now."

Colby's a little bit limp when Jon releases him finally. Jon shoves him onto the couch and straddles his lap, reattaching his lips to the side of Colby's neck. Jon reaches between then, palming Colby's stiffening cock through his thin shorts. Colby groans and Jon bites at his neck again.

"Goddammit that feels so good." Colby groans.

Jon licks Colby's neck, feels the shiver go through him and laughs. "I'm hardly touching you. You need it that bad?"

Colby's breath comes out in a hot little pant as he nods. Jon shakes his head, dissatisfied, and bites him a little harder. Colby hisses but feels himself getting harder. It hurts, but in all the right ways.

"Use your words, monster," Jon breathes against his skin. "Tell me. Do you need it that fucking bad?"

"Yes. Fucking _yes_," Colby grinds the words out between gritted teeth, his hips shifting, trying to get closer to Jon's hand. "Please Jon. I feel so fucking empty. _Help me._"

Jon pulls back, looking into Colby's face. It's rare when Colby expresses things that pain him emotionally. This situation has gotten under his skin and now it's overflowing out of him. Jon studies him for a moment, his pained expression, the hurt that he tries to hide in his eyes. Another broken shard stabbing into his already scarred heart. Another disappointment to be haunted by. Jon feels something inside him crack a little bit. Seeing Colby in the wrong type of pain makes him feel angry. Suddenly he wants to hurt these people that hurt him. Jon's demon inside is awake now and it wants revenge. No one gets to hurt Colby. No one but him, and only when Colby asks for it.

"Listen to me," Jon says, running his fingers down Colby's neck. "I don't care where you come from, or who didn't want you. You are _mine_ now. Do you hear me, Colby? You're mine and I'm not letting you go. I'll fucking rip anyone apart that hurts you."

Colby feels a swelling in his chest but isn't quite sure what the feeling is. Jon's remark is possessive and almost frightening. He should be disturbed by it but Colby finds that he likes the way it feels. It's been a long time since Colby felt really, truly wanted by anyone and he clings to the words Jon says, the way he makes him feel.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me," Colby says, meeting Jon's eyes. He feels bold and empowered by what Jon said, but still afraid. "Or I'll fucking annihilate you."

Jon grins and it's a predatory thing. "That'll never happen. But if it did, I'd love to fucking see you try."

"You know I could, Jon," Colby says lowly, his gaze unwavering as he stares at his lover. "You know what's inside me."

Jon continues to smile. He knows exactly the monster inside Colby and what it's capable of. He knows all too well what Colby's monster is capable of. Jon smiles fondly at the memory Colby's words bring up, savoring the strange way it makes him ache inside. Colby wiggles his hips underneath Jon, reminding him exactly what he started. Colby sends Jon a lecherous little smile and the blonde wastes no more time.

Jon presses his mouth against Colby's, tight and possessive as he lifts himself off of Colby's lap. Colby whines against Jon's mouth and Jon gives his thigh a warning squeeze. Jon licks Colby's lips and drops to his knees on the floor. Jon grabs the sides of Colby's shorts in both his hands and tugs at them. Colby lifts his hips and Jon yanks his shorts away, pulling them down his legs. Free from it's constraints, Colby's cock stands up straight at him, seemingly begging for attention. Jon gives it without hesitation, wrapping his lips around the head of Colby's cock, sucking hard once before swallowing it almost all the way. Colby moans above him, loud and shameless, his head lolling back against the couch. Jon wraps his fist around the base of Colby's cock, stroking as he sucks.

Colby's lost above him. Every hurt he felt melting away and the only thing he can concentrate on is the feeling of Jon's mouth around his dick. The overwhelming want to grab Jon by the hair and fuck his mouth until he cums sweeps through him and he acts on it. Colby grabs two handfuls of Jon's hair and tugs him to a stop. He knows he might catch hell for this, but he doesn't fucking care. Colby thrusts his hips up experimentally, feels Jon's growl vibrate around his cock and it makes him dizzy. Colby brushes a thumb across Jon's temple, it's meant to be comforting but Jon won't take it that way, not when Colby holds him still and shoves his cock down his throat.

He's not quite sure why Jon let's him do this, and he knows he'll eventually pay for it, but goddammit it feels so fucking good Colby just can't stop. Jon makes a few noises like he's starting to choke and Colby slows but Jon digs his fingers into Colby's calves. Colby looks down at Jon and he's staring at him, fire behind his eyes but a clear acceptance is there too. _Go on, if you're gonna do it_. Colby continues, thrusting his hips, shoving his cock into Jon's waiting mouth. Over and over Colby's hips move and Jon takes the length of his cock into his throat. Jon moves his hands up Colby's legs, dragging his nails down his thighs to the tops of his knees and back again. Colby gasps and moans, his hips bucking harder.

Colby's fingers tighten in Jon's hair, holding him down as far as he can get. Colby thrusts shallowly a few times and Jon groans around him, scratching at his thighs. Jon keeps scratching and scratching and sucks in his cheeks. That's what pushes Colby over the edge. He cums hard, groaning loudly and shooting into Jon's eager mouth.

Colby disentangles his fingers from Jon's hair, smiling lazily at him as he offers him a hand to get to his feet. Jon's staring at him behind a closed-mouth smile as he eases down onto the couch beside him. Jon gestures for Colby to come closer. When he does, Jon grabs Colby's cheeks in one hand, squeezing until he drops his mouth open. Jon plants an open-mouthed kiss on Colby, spitting his own load back at him. Colby sputters, not expecting it but Jon pulls away, shoving his mouth closed and he's got no other choice but to swallow it. Jon grins at him, strokes his cheek. His payback has only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: There's a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive.**

Jon didn't know what to expect from Colby the first time they met. It was a odd chance, their first meeting. Colby was standing outside of a gym in Philadelphia that Jon had been working out at, screaming at someone on the phone. He was different then, than he is now. His hair was all black and he was significantly more aggressive than he is now. Jon was sure he saw the monster that first day, he just didn't quite know what it was. It was that aggression that made him approach Colby to begin with. He was intrigued from the start.

"What's your problem?" He asked, stepping up beside the dark-haired guy.

"Fucking douchebag boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend," He eyes the blonde beside him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Jon gave him a slightly affronted look. "Jon Moxley."

"Oh, I've heard of you," He says, a smirk forming. "Moxley can't possibly be your real name."

Jon snorts. "It's not. But that doesn't mean I'll tell you what it is."

"I didn't ask you to," The dark haired guy says, cocking his hip. "You're not gonna ask me who I am?"

"I guess," Jon shrugged. "That's how conversations start isn't it? Or you could have introduced yourself."

A smile. "I could. But I suppose I was waiting for an invitation," He licks his lips, still smiling. "They call me Tyler Black."

"_They_ call you Tyler Black," Jon intones, sniffing indignantly. "What am _I_ going to call you?"

"Tyler's" smile widens, showing teeth. There's a little gap between his front ones, Jon thinks its sorta cute. "Heh, I like you. You can call me Colby."

Jon stares at him for a moment. "You don't look like a Colby."

Colby shrugs. "Who actually looks like what their name is?"

Jon nods his agreement and continues to stare, unashamedly at Colby. He's stunningly attractive in a unconventional sort of way. His long dark brown hair is wildly curly and sticking up in every direction, whipped around by the wind. He's got these huge brown eyes that stare right back at Jon through his close, silent scrutiny. Colby's not wearing a jacket, despite how fucking cold it is and the tight t-shirt he wears clings beautifully to his well-muscled body. His jeans sit just right on his slim hips, and squeeze tight against his incredible thighs.

"You're fucking hot." Jon says when their eyes meet again.

"Thanks," Colby says and licks his lips again. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Not so bad," Jon laughs. "That's a backhanded compliment."

"We can't all be as forward as you," Colby says, his tone teasing. "But nonetheless, like I said. I like you. And yeah, you're hot as fuck."

It's Colby's turn to stare. He gives Jon a Cheshire Cat smile, liking what he sees. Jon's eyes are impossibly blue and clear and sharp, watching intently. Colby likes Jon's mouth, he decides, it's twisted into a little smirk and his tongue pokes out at the corner. Jon's tall, taller than Colby by a few inches at least. He's tall and lean, all arms and legs. Jon sort of looks like an old Hollywood bad boy with his devilishly messy dirty blonde hair. His jacket is black leather over a white t-shirt that stretches just right across his chest, and jeans that fit loosely on his waist but hang just right, making his legs look even longer.

"So what the fuck is wrong with your ex?" Jon asks.

Jon completes his bad boy image in Colby's mind when he pulls a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He slides one out and lights it with an orange lighter. Colby's captivated for a moment, watching Jon's mouth as he smokes. Jon notices and makes a show of blowing smoke out between his lips.

"He's an idiot," Colby says, staring intently at Jon's mouth when he brings the cigarette back to his lips. "Dumped me because I travel too much. Fucking bitch. And over the phone. Didn't have the balls to tell me to my face. Whatever."

"His loss," Jon says and shrugs his shoulders. "I wouldn't let a hot little thing like you go if my life depended on it."

Colby smirks and approaches Jon. Closer together, he can smell his cologne; warm and musky, a smell that befits Jon. Colby plucks the cigarette from between Jon's fingers and brings it to his lips, inhaling, exhaling, smoke swirling between them. Jon watches, enraptured. Smoking to him had never looked quite so obscene. The way Colby's lips pursed as he blew out the grey cloud of smoke, the way his mouth wrapped around the end of that cigarette. Immediately he wondered what Colby's hot, teasing little mouth would look like around his dick. Jon smiles a little wider.

"You look like you want to eat me alive," Colby says, tilting his head. He's still holding the cigarette between his fingers but doesn't bring it to his mouth again. "I'm okay with that."

"Maybe I do," Jon says. "Maybe I wanna see your mouth on my cock."

Colby smiles a real full smile. It's beautiful, even though the reason he smiles is filthy. "Show it to me. And I'll let you know if you get your wish."

What an audacious motherfucker, Jon thinks. But he likes Colby, he determines after this short conversation. Colby's brash and unapologetic just like Jon. He's standing there, smoking his cigarette, smiling through the smoke, a challenge in his huge, round brown eyes. Jon wonders if Colby means for him to pull his dick out right then and there on the street in front of the gym. Colby's still smiling but he flicks the cigarette away as he closes the small gap between them. Shameless, Colby grabs a handful of Jon's crotch through his jeans and squeezes gently. Jon bites his lip against a groan as Colby rubs his hand against him.

"You bold little shit." Jon says.

"That I am," Colby replies and presses his lips to the corner of Jon's mouth. "Take me somewhere. I'll suck your fucking cock like its never been sucked before."

Something inside Jon wakes up when Colby utters those words. It's a raw, wild, burning thing. Jon grabs Colby by the arm, marching him down the steps from the gym. They walk a little way before turning up outside a hotel. Jon leads Colby inside and takes him up to the fourth floor. Jon's got a room there and it's a mess when he opens the door. Clothes are everywhere but the bed is clear enough. Colby looks around, seemingly unbothered by the mess. He turns back to Jon, smiling that dirty little grin and shoves the blonde onto the bed. It's only a matter of seconds before Jon's pants are around his ankles and Colby's down on his knees, devouring his cock eagerly.

And fuck is he good at it. Jon feels dizzy. Colby's mouth is warm and his is tongue incredibly skilled. His mouth and hands do all the right things at the right time and Jon moans, really fucking moans for him. Colby's got the hottest mouth his cock has ever been in. He certainly hadn't lied when he said he'd suck him off like no one ever had.

Jon holds Colby's head down by a fistful of hair at the back of his head when he cums. Colby readily, eagerly swallows what Jon gives him and makes a dirty little show of licking him clean. Colby stands up when he's finished, his lips swollen and glistening. He licks them, smiles, and kisses Jon full on the mouth.

"I gotta go," Colby says when he pulls away. "Got a show tonight."

Jon's a little baffled by him. He didn't expect Colby to be the type to give him the most incredible blowjob of his life, then walk right out the door without asking for something in return. Maybe Colby was just like that, maybe that's really why his boyfriend left him. Maybe Colby was just an insatiable little whore who enjoyed leaving random hotel rooms with the taste of some random guy in his mouth.

"Yeah, alright," Jon says. He stands and fixes his pants. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Colby echoes, smiling still. "You couldn't handle all of me, Jon. Not by a long shot."

"Fuck you. You have no idea what I can handle," Jon says, actually offended this time. "It's you that couldn't handle me. I promise you that."

"I think I handled you pretty well," Colby says smoothly, looking unbothered by Jon's outburst. "Or did you not just practically cum buckets down my throat? Has it been a while, Jon? Or have you just not found someone who can take care of you right?"

Jon's sort of mad, seething actually. Colby's a mouthy little fuck. There's a fleeting thought in Jon's mind to shove his cock down his throat again to shut him up. Colby brings himself closer to Jon, a graceful, purposeful movement. Colby lines his body up against Jon's, pressing against him. Jon feels the hard heaviness of Colby's cock pressing against his hip and it sends a little thrill through him.

"Believe me. I wanna take you, fuck you, let you fuck me," Colby says, he brushes his lips against Jon's chin and let's out a short laugh. "But I'd hurt you. I'd really fucking hurt you. And I'd like it. I'd want you to hurt me, and I'd fucking like that too."

"Here's something you don't know about me," Jon says, grabbing a handful of Colby's hair. He wrenches his head to the side, forcing Colby to look at him. "I'm kind of a sick guy. I'd like all that shit too."

Something seems to flare up in Colby's eyes, desire or something like that. Jon can feel Colby's heart thumping against his chest like a wild bird trying to break out of a cage. It looks familiar, feels familiar and something inside Jon is awake and roaring. An old friend, Jon knows it. The beast inside him wants the one inside Colby. It smells him, hears him, claims him. It's in that moment Jon decides that Colby belongs to him. This twisted little monster was going to feed the chaos inside him, and Jon had a feeling he'd be doing the same for Colby.


	5. Chapter 5

So, first of all, thanks a _ton_ to everyone who's read and reviewed and followed etc.. so far. I honestly wasn't sure whether or not to post this to begin with and I'm really glad you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

This chapter's soundtrack: _Stifled_ by The Story So Far. (previous chapter soundtracks were brought to you by amazing bands such as 30 Seconds to Mars, Pierce the Veil, and Bring Me The Horizon :]) Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: This distance is poison, it fucks with my mind.**

After their first meeting, Colby didn't see Jon for nearly a year. Colby's irritated that its been so long and yet he can't get Jon out of his head. Sometimes he swears he can taste Jon on his lips still. He's not sure whether he just misses him or its something else. But eventually, Colby realizes that it's something much deeper than that. Something he has no control over. He likes it, he wonders if Jon feels the same way.

Over the last seven months Colby comes to regret leaving Jon without a word that day in Philadelphia. He wishes he'd given him a way to contact him. Colby feels like he's going fucking crazy without seeing Jon. A man he hardly knows, but desires with every facet of his soul. He _needs_ Jon, and he doesn't quite know why.

It's eight months to the day they first encountered each other when Colby sees Jon again. Colby's in Ohio for a show and when he pulls into the parking lot of the venue, he parks next to a beat up old dark blue, soft-top Mustang. Colby thinks nothing of it until he gets out of the car. He'd taken his bags out of the trunk and as he closes it, he finds himself spinning around, and being slammed against the back of his car.

Those blue eyes shoot straight through him and he feels his heart beat faster. Colby tenses his arms against the urge to grab Jon by the face and kiss him until he suffocates.

"Where have you been?" Jon growls, pinning Colby against the car.

"Around." Colby tries to sound nonchalant but knows he fails. Being in Jon's presence both calms and excites him.

"Around?" Jon says, shaking his head. "Not good enough."

"You know what the schedule of an indy grunt is like," Colby says. "We're in two different areas. This is the first time I've been to Ohio in almost a year."

Jon nods but Colby can see the reluctance in his acceptance. "I can't get you out of my fucking head."

"That makes two of us," Colby admits, that smile that Jon loves spreading across his face. "So what are you doing here?"

"This is my territory." Jon says.

"So you live here?" Colby asks.

"Yeah," Jon gestures vaguely to his left. "About four miles that way."

Colby bites his lip. "You gonna take me there sometime?"

Jon laughs. "We'll see. If you're good."

Colby sighs dramatically but gives Jon a cheeky little smile. "Well good isn't something I do unless it comes to wrestling. I guess I won't be coming home with you."

Jon smirks. "I should have known you couldn't do good. After the first time I met you. You dirty little fucking whore."

"I could do that again, ya know." Colby said.

Jon growls low in his throat. "Don't tempt me."

"I don't have to tempt you, Jon," Colby says, sounding very matter-of-fact. "You want me to. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it coming out of your fucking chest. I can feel it in my goddamn skull. You want it and you want to do all sorts of sick, filthy shit to me. And guess what."

Jon quirks his head to the side, raising a pale eyebrow. "What?"

"I want you to do it." Colby whispers.

Jon grits his teeth, he takes hold of Colby's hips, digging his fingers in as hard as he can. He feels the shudder ripple through him and grins. Jon hadn't faired much better in the eight months he and Colby had been apart. Jon feels like he hasn't truly slept through the night since the day Colby walked out of his hotel room. The dreams that would come to haunt him had started that night, and every night he was apart from him, they continued. Jon was sure that the distance between he and Colby was slowly driving him out of his mind.

Colby groans under Jon's touch and the people that slowly trickle into the parking lot are staring at them. Jon ignores them, he just wants to dig into Colby's muscles and devour his bones. He wants to take him home and tie him down and peel off his fucking skin, anything to keep him close. The thought sort of terrifies Jon, but it's a fleeting feeling. This is what the demon in him really wants and he can practically hear the wicked little monster inside Colby screaming _come get me_.

Colby shoves Jon's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. He's smiling still, ignoring the people staring and yelling at him. "Find me after the show. Take me home, and do all the dirty things you want to do to me."

"You sure that's what you want?" Jon says, his chest feels like it's on fire. He wants to do it now.

"I've never been more sure in my life," Colby says. He leans forward and kisses Jon on the mouth, long and hard. "Don't let me down."

Jon's reluctant to let Colby slip away but he does. Colby looks back and winks at him, shrugging his bag over his shoulder. He blends into a crowd of fellow wrestlers and doesn't seem bothered by the fact that some of them are giving him dirty looks.

Jon goes to the show that night, watching Colby compete as Tyler Black. He's excellent in the ring, the way he moves and his talent is beyond obvious. But Jon has trouble concentrating on his match when Colby's wearing such little clothing. He's used to it, normally, he wears the same type of trunks in the ring but dammit if it doesn't look like there's less of them on Colby. Something inside him wants to just strip him and fuck him in the middle of that ring in front of all these people. And Jon has a feeling Colby wouldn't say no.

Jon waits, smoking by his car for Colby to come out of the venue. He's walking with the guy he wrestled earlier, talking seriously about something, but Jon doesn't catch the conversation until they get closer, and even then he's not totally listening. He's staring at Colby, watching the way he moves. Colby's graceful but has an air of barely contained wildness about him. Jon can't fucking wait to tear into that man.

"You coming out with us tonight man?" The guy Colby's walking with asks as Colby stops at his car.

Colby looks over at Jon, and back at the other guy. He shakes his head, smirking. "Nope. I've got big plans for tonight."

Colby's friend looked from him to Jon and back again, understanding sweeps over his face and he shook his head. "You're a slut for real, Lopez."

Colby doesn't disagree, just smiles and raises his eyebrows as if to say '_what of it_?'. The other guy departs without a word and Colby turns his attention to Jon. The blonde flicks away his cigarette and pushes away from his car. Jon closes the distance between them and grabs Colby's hips.

"Follow me. And keep the fuck up."

Colby grins at him. "And I was hoping to see if I could make you blow in four miles. Another time, I guess."

Jon growls at him. "Get in the fucking car and follow me."

Jon releases Colby and walks away to his car. Colby throws his bag into the back seat and gets into the drivers seat. Jon sort of drives like a bat out of hell. The four mile drive to Jon's apartment takes no time at all. Colby follows Jon inside and he's eager beyond words to see what Jon has in mind for him. Jon grabs Colby by the waist and throws him down on the couch and he's immediately sitting astride his lap, his fingers in Colby's hair, wrenching his head back. Jon attacks Colby's neck and throat with his lips and teeth, biting and sucking and Colby moans underneath him.

"What the fuck am I gonna do with you, Colby," Jon says, clenching his fists in Colby's hair. "There's so many possibilities."

Colby still smiles. "Do whatever you want. I'll take it all."

Jon groans and reattaches his mouth to Colby's neck. He bites and kisses and sucks at the soft skin on both sides. There's little bruises forming and visible bite marks already but neither he or Colby care. Colby moans every time Jon moves, he's hard as fucking stone and Jon's rubbing up against him is making his head spin. Jon bites up the length of Colby's neck, grabbing onto his earlobe with his teeth.

"Get up and take your clothes off," Jon says, his voice is husky normally but the lust lacing his tone makes it even deeper. "Stand here, and don't move when you're done."

Jon gets up and Colby actually whines at the separation between them. Jon laughs as he walks away, Colby's distressed little whine makes what his friend said about him come to the forefront of Jon's mind. _You're a slut for real, Lopez_.

Jon walks into his bedroom and pokes around a while before finding what he's looking for. He'd been given a roll of bondage tape as a gag birthday gift from his friend Sami a few years back. He kept it around but never thought he'd actually have a use for it... until Colby. Seeing Colby standing naked in his living room when he came back was the best thing he could ever imagine. Colby's body is everything he thought it'd be under those tights. Those beautiful hipbones that poked enticingly over band of his trunks lead down to the most gorgeous cock Jon's sure he's ever seen. Colby's cock is hard and standing at attention, and Jon almost feels himself salivate looking at it. Suddenly Jon was sure that everything about Colby was supernaturally beautiful. Jon unwraps the roll of tape while he approaches Colby, pulling off a suitable length.

"Put your arms behind your back." Jon says.

Colby's eyes shine expectantly as he obeys Jon without question or hesitation. Jon smiles hungrily as he wraps the tape around Colby's wrists and halfway up his forearms, pleased to find it sticks to itself with little effort.

"Look at you," Jon murmurs. He pulls the band holding Colby's hair out. "Pretty little boy. Aren't you fucking pretty?"

Colby says nothing, just watches Jon as he circles him slowly. He feels his breathing speed up, feels his cock get even harder. Anticipation makes every one of Colby's nerves tingle pleasantly and Jon's still circling him, looking him up and down.

"You'll do anything I tell you, won't you?" Jon says.

"Yes," Colby breathes immediately, desire evident in his voice. "Anything you want."

"Get on your fucking knees. Right now."

Colby sinks to his knees, watching eagerly as Jon undresses. Jon's skin is beautifully pale and looks smooth. Colby bites his lip as he lets his gaze rove over Jon's body. From the top of his head to his toes and back again. Finally, Colby's eyes settle on Jon's cock, the one part of him Colby's been yearning for the last eight months. Colby licks his lips, only looking up when he hears Jon laugh.

"You look hungry. You want something to suck on?" Jon teases and Colby nods cravingly. Jon closes the distance between them, his cock standing hard in front of Colby's face. "Suck."

Colby doesn't hesitate. He crawls a little closer and wraps those lips around Jon's cock, swallowing him almost completely to the back of his throat on the first go. Jon groans, he's missed that hot little mouth of Colby's. He almost wonders if it was a mistake to bind Colby's hands, remembering how goddamn well he used them last time but Colby seems to be doing just fine without them. Colby's mouth is filthy and fucking delicious the way he sucks and licks at Jon's cock with ease and skill. And he still manages to look fucking gorgeous while he does it. His hair falls in his face, a curly curtain hiding the lewd act he performs with abandon. Jon gathers Colby's hair in his fist, pulling it away from his face to see him better. Colby's eyes briefly flick up to meet Jon's and he's incredibly satisfied to see the slack look of pleasure on his face. His show doesn't last long, Jon grips his hair a little tighter and forces his mouth further down on his cock. Colby struggles, making soft choking sounds but Jon is relentless, pushing until he's completely down Colby's throat and he's actually gagging. Jon pulls himself out of Colby's mouth and he coughs and gasps for breath.

"You're so good at that," Jon says, petting Colby's hair. "Come on, follow me."

Colby moved to get to his feet but one look from Jon made him stop. "No. Not on your feet," Jon scolds. "Crawl. Pretty boy."

Colby does as Jon says without a word, following behind him. Colby enjoys the view of Jon's long, lean legs and his ass that Colby desperately wants to be inside one day. Once inside the door to his room, Jon slams it shut and drags Colby to his feet by his hair. Colby stumbles, without the use of his arms to help steady him and lands against Jon's chest in his unbalance. Jon feels the tremor of excitement that runs through them both as their bodies collide, skin to skin for the first time. Jon looks down at Colby and his eyes are ablaze with desire. Colby pushes up against Jon even closer and drags his tongue against his chin before he plants a kiss on him. Colby groans into Jon's mouth, rubbing himself against him. Jon growls at him, biting down on his bottom lip until he whimpers. Jon pushes Colby away and he stumbles but bends his knees to keep his balance.

"Bend over the bed." Jon says harshly.

Colby does as he's told, turning his face so his cheek laid against the covers. Jon's bed was soft and smelled heavily of his cologne and Colby breathes it deep into his lungs. Colby feels Jon's heat move away from him. The coolness of Jon's bedroom wraps around his burning skin and it feels glorious, but he misses the closeness of Jon already. When his warmth returns Colby sighs audibly, comforted and anxious all the same. Jon takes a moment, watching the muscles in Colby's back twitch and jump as if to convey the excitement he feels under his skin. He glances down the expanse of Colby's back, draws a finger down the letters neatly lined up on his back. Jon traces that finger from the top of Colby's tattoo, all the way down until Colby's bound arms get in the way. Jon sits aside the little bottle of lube and curves his hands into claws, dragging his nails down Colby's arms from his shoulders to where the tape begins. Colby moans and his hands flex as if to grab something but they only clench together on air. He does it again and Colby squirms underneath him.

"Jon," Colby pants, craning his neck to try and see the man behind him. "Jon, please."

"Please what, Colby? What do you want?" Jon snaps.

Jon bends at the waist, leaning against Colby's back. He drags his nails against the back of Colby's thighs. Colby lets out a strangled cry, his body bucking against Jon's. Jon grabs a handful of Colby's hair, pulling him up slightly. With his other hand, he wraps a fist around Colby's cock, stroking him slowly. Colby moans and pushes his hips back at Jon.

"What do you want?" Jon says in his ear.

"Stop teasing," Colby grits out. "Put your fucking dick in me already."

Jon laughs, grazing his teeth over Colby's shoulder before biting down sharply. Colby groans loudly and Jon swears he feels his cock twitch in his hand.

"You want it that bad? Huh? You want it that fucking bad?" Jon growls, stroking Colby a little faster, a little rougher.

Colby tries to speak once, but his words are swallowed by a moan. He swallows hard and tries again. "Fucking yes. C'mon Jon. Please."

Colby's whining at him, fucking begging for it. _Slut_. Jon loves it.

"Pretty little boy. Pretty little whore," Jon murmurs. "I suppose you've earned it."

Jon bites down on Colby's shoulder again, reveling in the sound of his moans. Jon releases Colby's hair, letting him fall back against the bed. Colby makes an annoyed little whine when Jon takes his hand away from his cock and Jon chuckles to himself. Jon picks up the bottle of lube he'd set aside and squeezes a fair amount onto his hand and down the crack of Colby's ass. Colby shudders, widening his legs automatically. Jon takes his slicked fingers and rubs them, slowly, teasing against Colby's hole. Colby cries out when Jon pushes a finger inside him. His hands make that grabbing motion again and he grunts in frustration when he can only brush his fingertips against Jon's stomach, he wants more. Jon pushes a second finger inside him and Colby moans, pushing himself back at Jon.

Jon pushes his fingers in as far as he can, prodding and curling them and Colby's making goddamn inhuman noises under him. Jon digs the fingers of his free hand into Colby's hip, holding tight. Colby lets out a long moan when Jon pushes a third finger inside. Colby's head is spinning, he can't remember a time when he felt so deliriously sensitive or so full without there even being a cock inside him. But that's what he really wants. He wants Jon's thick, hard dick shoved so far inside him he can taste it. Colby wants to feel Jon's skin stick to his, he wants to hear Jon moan when he gets into him. He wants it now.

"C'mon Jon," Colby urges desperately, pushing against Jon's fingers, trying to get even the slightest brush of Jon's fingers against his prostate. "Fucking get in me. Please. I fucking need it."

Jon laughs again, gripping Colby's hip so tight he hears a soft hiss of pain come out between Colby's lips. Jon releases his hold on his hip and takes his fist, clenching it tight and grinds it into Colby's lower back under his hands. Colby groans loudly into the comforter, pushing his hips back at Jon in earnest this time.

"Did you _like_ that?" Jon croons, teasing, pressing his fist in a little harder.

"Fuck yes."

Colby's groan is muffled in the sheets but Jon swears he can _feel_ it shoot out of Colby and into him through his fingers, crawling up his arm and into his brain. It makes Jon's cock ache something fierce and he decides then that he's played with Colby long enough and he needs to get into him as bad as Colby wants it.

Colby huffs when Jon's fingers leave him and the pressure of his fist is gone. Colby hears the distinct crinkle of a wrapper, the click of a lid and his heart beats faster with the anticipation of it all. Jon grabs Colby's ass in his hands, spreading him wide apart and Colby hears him groan, a wild, animal sound.

Slowly. Painfully fucking slowly, Jon slides into the tight heat of Colby's body, listening to him moan. One loud, shameless, unbroken sound that turns into weak little pants when Jon's completely inside. Jon feels like he could die. Just fucking die happy right then and there. Colby's so fucking tight and warm he feels dizzy.

"Fucking shit," Jon groans. "Goddamn you feel good."

Jon can't, won't, doesn't fucking want to go slow. He slides back and thrusts hard back in. Colby moans loud, his body shuddering. Jon thrusts into Colby, over and over, fast and deep and Colby fucking screams when Jon strikes his prostate. Jon holds himself there, letting Colby grind himself against his cock, just the way he wants. Colby's body is shaking and he's groaning, begging Jon to fuck him harder. Jon obliges without hesitation, gripping his hips even tighter and pounding hard into him. Jon loves the way Colby feels, the sound of his voice in the air, the scratch of his nails against his abs as Colby desperately tries to claw into his skin with his bound hands. Jon reaches around to Colby's front, gripping his cock and stroking him in time with each hard thrust.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. _Oh fuck_!" Colby cries, pressing his face into the bed.

Colby feels like he's fucking flying. Jon's body slamming relentlessly into his is the only thing that reminds him that he's still on the ground. It feels so fucking good that he doesn't want it to stop. But Jon's hitting that sweet spot inside him with every thrust, his hand jerking him is driving him up a wall and he's not going to last much longer. Colby feels his body tensing, that burning heat in the pit of his stomach flare all the way up into his chest. Everything just seems to break at once. Colby's voice is a hoarse cry as he comes, shooting all over Jon's hand and probably the bed, but he's too dazed to care. Jon continues to fuck him, hard and fast until he comes, groaning deep from in his chest, all but collapsing against Colby's back.

It's a few long moments before Jon can even think about moving again. Colby gives a little whimper when he slides out of him. Jon presses a little kiss to the bite mark he'd made on Colby's shoulder as he stands up, looking for something to cut the tape from around Colby's arms with. Jon sees Colby's legs shaking slightly when he comes back with the small knife he keeps in the drawer beside his bed to let him loose. Colby's arms fall weakly against the bed and Jon can't help the laugh the comes out of him. Colby turns his head to see him, trying to glare but he's too sated to even manage it.

"Can you move?" Jon asks.

"No," Colby says, a smile spreading over his lips. "That's what I wanted."

Jon shakes his head, sitting on the side of the bed. He grabs Colby under his arms and hauls him onto the bed. Colby stays that way for a moment or two, before gingerly testing the strength of his arms. They shake when he pushes himself up enough to shift himself to his side.

"You think you're staying in my bed, huh?" Jon says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're fucking right I am," Colby says, smiling still. "You can fuck off if you think you can fuck me like that and not let me sleep with you."

Jon smiles, despite himself. He stretches out on the bed and turns to face Colby, yawning. "Go to sleep you mouthy little bastard."


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I'm terribly sorry, it's been a while. There's no excuse, haha. I've had this written for ages and well, I just got lazy and haven't posted it. I've also been working on a few other things and it got a little lost in the shuffle. Many apologizes for those who have been patiently waiting.

This chapter's soundtrack: "Poison" by Alice Cooper.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.**

Jon recalls when he first truly met Colby's monster. He'd done something to him, something he doesn't even remember today. Apparently it was something incredibly stupid in Colby's book and that had been the match to start the fire. Jon had never seen Colby angry before. Irritated and annoyed, sure. But angry? Truly seeing-red angry? This was the first time.

Generally speaking, Jon _does not_ like to be dominated. But when the monster comes out of Colby, even Jon's smart enough to know that beast isn't something he can easily defeat. Colby's monster will not be subdued and does not give up until it's satisfied. The demon inside Jon likes the fight, but wasn't prepared for the force of the monster on their first meeting. Somehow, Jon thinks, he never truly will be.

Colby's coy about how angry he really is. A brilliant little actor. Jon hasn't the slightest clue at what's coming until he hears metal clink against metal when Colby kisses him. Jon was shocked when Colby clicked another set of handcuffs around his other wrist. Colby's grinning at him, looking a little crazed. He didn't notice at first, the candle burning on the table beside the bed until Colby picked it up.

"You have been very bad," Colby intones slowly. "Mean, mean demon. Bad, bad boy."

Colby tips the candle forward, scalding wax dripping down onto Jon's bare chest. Jon lets out a yell, struggling to get away but knowing he's got nowhere to go. He glares at Colby who continues to smile that sick little smile at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jon snarls, pulling at the handcuffs.

Colby tips the candle again, more wax pours over Jon's chest. "I told you. You've been bad. And now I'm going to hurt you."

Colby grins, straddling Jon's waist. He grabs Jon's face in one hand and turns his face to the side, dripping wax down the side of Jon's neck. Jon bucks underneath him, clenching his fists as he tries, futilely to get away. Colby licks Jon's cheek, sliding down Jon's body, leaving stinging little bites along his chest and stomach. Colby sets the candle back on the bedside table, he tackles the button and zipper on Jon's jeans, yanking them off in one swift movement. Jon glares at Colby who only responds by tugging off his boxers and scratching his nails down Jon's thighs. Colby picks up the candle again, pouring wax along Jon's waist and down his thighs. Jon hisses at him, his knees jerking as if he wanted to hit Colby. The monster did not like that. Colby leans against Jon's body, purposefully rubbing himself against Jon's erection, making him groan before he brings his arm back and slaps him across the face. Jon growls at Colby, jerking at him, grunting in frustration when he can't really get at him.

Colby laughs. "Don't like that, do you?" He slaps Jon's cheek again, earning another snarl. "Your ego doesn't like it, but your dick sure does. You fucking like it when I hit you, don't you? When I pour hot fucking wax on you. Don't you, Jon? You like it when it hurts, huh?"

Colby sets the candle down again and straddles Jon's lap again and leans close to him. Colby bites Jon's neck, clinging on until Jon's writhing and groaning underneath him. There's a bright red set of teeth marks against Jon's smooth white neck and Colby smiles, dragging his tongue along those marks. Colby sits back, he takes both his palms and slaps them against Jon's chest. He feels the air whoosh out of Jon's lungs and wants it for his own. Colby seals his lips over Jon's before the blonde has a chance to gasp for breath again. Colby shoves his tongue into Jon's mouth and despite the fact that he probably can't breathe Jon meets Colby head on. Colby laughs into Jon's mouth and sits up. Jon gasps, panting and glaring at Colby, who's grinning triumphantly at him.

"I knew you liked it," Colby says huskily and slaps Jon's chest again. "Now, I want you to listen to me, Jon. We're gonna play a little game. We're gonna play the game that tests how much pain Jon can take before he cracks. There is no winning, there is no losing, the only way for you to stop the game is to _scream my name_. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you, Colby," Jon snaps. "Get these fucking things off me."

Colby clicks his tongue, shaking his head. He slaps his hands against Jon's chest again. "No! It's your turn to do what the fuck I say. You'll like it Jon, I know you will. There'll be something nice in it for you in the end."

Colby digs his nails into Jon's chest, scratching over and over. Wax comes up under Colby's nails, leaving red splotches on Jon's skin. Colby slides off of Jon's lap and bends down in front of the bed. When he stands up, there's a black riding crop in his hands. Colby twirls it between his fingers, grinning at Jon.

"What the fuck do you plan on doing with that?" Jon asks and something between fear and desire wars in his eyes.

"It's part of the game," Colby says nonchalantly. "This is a tool. To see how much you can take. The candle wax was just the first part of the game. This is the next part. You remember how you stop the game, right?"

"Fuck you." Jon snaps.

Colby snaps the crop against Jon's thigh and Jon grits his teeth against a yell. "The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is my name. Understand?" Colby smacks Jon with the riding crop again. "I know you like this. I can s_ee_ how much you like this."

Jon gasps and cringes but Colby's blows don't stop. They start at his legs, and slowly creep up his stomach and onto his chest. Colby litters his arms with stinging slaps and Jon swears the leather has broken his skin in some places. Colby keeps swinging, harder each time and Jon's almost shocked to realize how much he actually _likes_ the way it feels. Jon's harder than a fucking rock and his head feels like it's spinning and he really doesn't know how much more he can take. Colby lands another blow against Jon's thigh and this time he can't hold back the sound that explodes out of him. Colby's laughing and smacking him with that damn riding crop anywhere he can reach.

"Goddammit, stop!" Jon yells.

Colby shakes his head, another blow coming down against Jon's chest. "That's not how we stop the game, Jon. Do it right."

Another blow against Jon's thighs makes him moan. Another sharp smack against his hip makes him ache inside the fog of wondering what the fuck else exactly Colby's going to do to him. Colby is absolutely relentless and Jon feels dizzy and his body is positively on fucking fire for more than just the stinging slaps of the goddamn riding crop.

"Colby," Jon groans. "Colby..."

Colby pauses for a moment, staring at Jon, his head cocked to the side. That smile slowly creeps back over Colby's lips. He aims with his riding crop, right on that sensitive skin above Jon's cock. "You can do better than that. I said scream, Jon. Try again."

Colby snaps the leather sharply against and he screams. Really fucking screams. Somewhere lost amongst the string of curses that proceed it, Colby hears his name. He smiles tenderly at Jon and drops the riding crop. Colby kneels on the bed beside Jon and brushes a few errant strands of hair away from his forehead.

"Good boy," Colby murmurs and kisses Jon, feather-light on the lips. "Now you get something sweet."

Jon's body is throbbing and he'll be covered in bruises come morning, but he watches, enraptured, as Colby undresses. He drinks in every beautiful swell and curve from muscle and every hard, golden line of Colby's body as though it's feeding some starved part of him. Colby smiles at him, dragging a finger down Jon's cheek and he presses another one of those fleeting kisses against his lips. Colby reaches into the drawer of the table where the candle is and his fingers close around a bottle of lubricant. Jon's a little thrilled, and a little unnerved because he still doesn't know what's going on in Colby's head. Colby kneels onto the bed, positioning himself between Jon's legs. Colby smiles down at him, letting his fingers crawl like ghosts over the darkening bruises on Jon's skin.

Colby squeezes each of Jon's knees and the blonde takes the hint, bending them up so his feet are flat against the bed, he winces - slightly, almost beyond notice - at the pain that crawls up his thighs. Colby flicks open the cap on the bottle of lube and uprights the bottle, prepared to squeeze when he stops, suddenly.

"Wait," Colby breathes, his eyes spark wildly and he moves away from the bed again. "I'm not quite done with the surprises yet."

Jon scowls as Colby bends at the foot of the bed again. Last time that happened he produced a weapon, who the fuck only knows what he's got this time. Jon can't see it, whatever Colby has, when he stands up again. Colby grasps the bottle again, this time squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He smears some of it on something and _what the fuck is that?_ Jon's concerned and opens his mouth to voice it but all sound, all objection, all fucking reason is drug from him when Colby pushes a finger slowly, so, so _slowly_ inside him.

This is both familiar and unfamiliar territory for Jon. He's not used to this. And Colby's lucky he is who is he is or Jon probably would have tried to kick him by now. Colby's moving his finger, gentle, sweet strokes. Twisting and curling that digit slowly, making small moves that drive Jon a little crazy. Desire and raw need are clawing at every nerve in Jon's body and Colby's _playing_. This evil little monster is _fucking playing with him_.

"C'mon," Jon growls to hide his neediness, to hide the want in his voice. "You can do more than that."

Jon's baffled, confused, and above all fucking turned on by how much he wants whatever Colby's got. Colby just smiles, that beautiful, haunting smile and shoves another finger inside him. Jon grunts, Colby's not playing nice anymore. He's thrusting his fingers in and stretching and fucking him and Jon's grinding against him. Colby presses his free hand against the bottom of Jon's stomach, his palm flat, pressing with all his strength. Jon's movement stops and Colby brushes his fingers close, dangerously close to that raw spot inside him that could unravel everything.

Colby grins - fucking beams, really - at the pitiful little sound Jon makes when he withdraws his fingers. Jon looks angry, his blue eyes hazy, clouds gathering in a storm.

"I have something for you," Colby rasps softly. "Don't worry baby. You'll love it."

That sets Jon a little on edge. Colby doesn't call him _baby_. Jon doesn't _allow_ Colby to call him _baby_. Jon dislikes terms of endearment, they don't need them. Whatever this thing is between them, it's beyond little things like that. It's deeper, a war between two souls. A struggle for dominance. Clashing alphas that want nothing more than to either destroy each other or become one with one another. Whichever will set them fucking free from demons and monsters.

Jon gasps when Colby presses something new inside him. Expecting flesh, warm, hard and thick, Jon's confused when what goes in is the almost the opposite. It's hard and thick, yes, but it's _not_ Colby's cock. Colby presses a kiss to Jon's knee and slides off the bed again. There's something in his hand, something small and red. Colby sways happily, as he watches Jon's face, confusion and lust apparent in his eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Jon demands.

Colby's grin is a predatory thing. He presents the little red thing in the palm of his hand. It's got a switch and a dial and is hardly bigger than half his palm. "This is a remote. This controls my little friend that's inside you right now."

Some kind of rage fills Jon in an instant. He opens his mouth to protest but _whatever the fuck_ that thing inside him is starts _vibrating_ of its own accord. And it's pressed right where it needs to be. Jon's hips rise up off the bed and he moans like a fucking whore. Colby's eyes go wide, taking in the sight in front of him. Jon's bound arms and the length of his body covered in red welts and the start of bruises. His feet planted firm and flat against the mattress and his hips pushed up, his thighs shaking. Jon's chest heaves and he's squirming as Colby turns the dial on his little remote just a bit. The vibrating increases and Jon thrashes his head back and forth, writhing because that goddamn thing is buzzing right against his prostate and he really feels like he might be losing his mind.

Colby cranks the dial all the way up, bathes in the sound of Jon's hoarse cry for a moment before turning it down again. Colby climbs onto the bed again, this time kneeling at Jon's side, he sets the remote on the bed beside his right knee, still within range to control. Colby wraps his left hand around Jon's cock. Colby strokes him with deliberate slowness, rubbing his thumb over the wet, swollen head of Jon's cock.

"You have two choices, Jon," Colby whispers, his voice sounds like pure heat, dripping with desire. He continues to stroke Jon slowly, teasingly as he speaks. "Tell me how you want me to make you cum. Like this, with this little toy in you and my hand around your cock. Or do you want me to fuck you? It's your choice, but I want to hear you tell me."

Colby turns the dial down to a lower speed and Jon groans. Jon licks his lips, his throat and mouth feel dry but his body is still on fire for something more than that thing can give him. He wants Colby. He wants Colby buried so deep inside him they can't tell where one begins and one ends. He hates and loves that he wants it. Hates the loss of control. Loves the determination in Colby, the brazenness of his actions tonight.

"Just fuck me goddammit." Jon pants after a stretch of time. He didn't really have to think about it, but he wanted to drag out the feeling of the one shred of control he'd had all night.

Colby leaves Jon's side once more and Jon follows him with his eyes. Colby takes a condom from the drawer, tears it open and rolls it over himself. Jon's captivated, silently, admiring Colby's cock, rigid and thick. Being at his mercy, Jon decides, isn't quite so bad. Colby's a sick, creative little fucker and Jon appreciates that about him. Jon finds it hard to resist the thrill shooting up and down his spine as he watches Colby turn off the little device and remove it from his body. Jon's accepted it, ready for it, _wants it_. He's hungry to feel Colby inside him for the first time. It's been so long since he'd allowed anyone to do this to him. _Special little monster_.

Colby slicks a little more lube on his cock, running his clean hand down Jon's left thigh. Colby's heart is hammering inside his chest, anticipation and excitement have him strung tight. He drops his hands to Jon's waist, digging his fingers in as he finally - fucking finally - slides inside. Colby's mind feels like it's going to fucking snap because _fuck_ is Jon tighter than he ever imagined. Both of them are shaking when Colby's finally buried as deep as he can go. Colby presses his lips against one of Jon's bent knees, gnawing lightly with his bottom teeth. Jon shivers, shifts and grinds his hips. _Just fucking go_.

"Do it Colby," Jon breathes, his tempestuous blue eyes shoot right through the abyssal galaxy of Colby's and he can see into the bottom of Colby's soul. Raw, twisted, scarred, and filthy. "Do it fucking hard."

Colby complies without hesitation or pause. His hips snap forward again and again thunderously. Jon's entire body shakes and shudders under Colby's force and he luxuriates in the feeling of it. Colby's teeth grit in determination, his grip on Jon's hips digs deliciously into the already present aches and Jon sucks in the pain of it, let's it manifest into pleasure. He never knew Colby could be like this, fucking him incessantly, each stroke feeling deeper and harder than the last. Normally, Jon's control is strong, solid, but it's unraveling by the second. With each of Colby's brutal thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping and Jon can't tell which grunts and moans are his and which are Colby's, he's losing it.

Colby wraps a fist around Jon's cock and stokes him, hard and fast in time with the movement of his hips. Jon feels his eyes roll back in his head and he isn't quite sure whether they're coming back. Jon can feel the sweat dripping off of Colby's nose or his hair or where fucking ever it's coming from, collecting on his chest, mixing with his own. Their breathing slowly seems to become one sound and Jon's almost positive he just can't see anymore.

The fire inside reaches it's pinnacle and breaks something inside Jon. He comes hard, kaleidoscope colors dance behind his eyes as he shoots all over Colby's hand and his own chest. His whole body feels like it's buzzing and it doesn't stop until he feels Colby's cock pulsing inside him and his hips finally stop moving. Jon lets his legs drop, and Colby collapses on top of him without his knees to rest on. Colby doesn't move for a few long moments, taking his time to let his mind and spirit come back to earth. Colby drags himself out of Jon who gasps and groans. Tiredly, Colby locates the keys to the handcuffs holding Jon to the headboard and unlocks him. Jon's arms drop from exhaustion as Colby blows the candle out. He crawls back onto the bed, nudging Jon's shoulder with his head. Jon huffs at him but manages to slide himself over so Colby could nuzzle up next to him.

"Hey," Jon says softly. He wants to roll his eyes at the quick change in Colby's attitude but he's far too satiated and it's endearing the way he acts. "What the fuck did I do to you today, huh?"

Colby yawns and shrugs. "Can't remember. But you should do it more often. I liked that."

Jon laughs. "Says the one who did the whipping. Asshole."

Colby smiles up at Jon, an innocent one. "Sorry?"

"Nah, don't be, I guess," Jon says, he rolls on to his stomach and throws and arm over Colby's waist. "Go to sleep. You fucking monster."

Jon's too drowsy to care tonight. Too satisfied to deal with those fucking nightmares. Holding Colby makes it better, a fact the scarcely wants to admit. Jon was sure he'd wake up in the morning and push Colby back to the other side of the bed. Their relationship - or whatever this really was - was just _like that_. But for tonight, he'd sleep. Really sleep, undisturbed and soundly.


End file.
